When designing non-planar antennas, it may be desirable to come up with a design which delivers energy from a first controlled impedance transmission line lying in a first plane to a second controlled impedance transmission line lying in a second plane. However, currently available solutions may be expensive, labor intensive, may result in a non-planar antenna array with a large board footprint, and/or may result in a non-planar antenna array which has limited reliability.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system/method for providing a transition in a non-planar antenna.